<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See Label For Instructions by ash_rigby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385772">See Label For Instructions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby'>ash_rigby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ball Growth, Belly Bulge (Mild), Cockbeats, Exophilia, Growth Pills, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Tail Fucking, Throbbing Kink, alien - Freeform, cock growth, excessive cum, hyper balls, hyper cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flyx accidentally takes a full dosage of his roommate's dick growth pills and rides out the consequences with steadily increasing enthusiasm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See Label For Instructions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Both characters depicted are 20+.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flyx’s recently-polished horns glinted in the bathroom light. The Tenzek’s brow furrowed over his amber eyes as he looked at them; he had probably overdone it. He might blind someone if he stepped out into the sun. Shrugging, he opened the medicine cabinet to put away his toothpaste. It was then that he noticed a bottle of pills that had been accidentally nudged over to his side of the shelves from his roommate's.</p><p>He curiously picked it up, noting the brand name he didn’t recognize and the minimalist design. Underneath that, they were labeled ‘Growth Pills’. Flyx couldn’t help but chuckle. From the name, they were probably some kind of fad muscle stimulant. Talin was a pretty skinny guy. Was he looking to catch up to Flyx and bulk up even a little?</p><p>Flyx turned the bottle over to check the dosage: 1-4 pills. He was about to head to the gym anyway. Maybe he should see if they had any sort of effect or if it was a money-grabbing placebo. Opening the bottle, he smirked at the unbroken seal. Talin clearly wasn’t quite ready to commit to any sort of exercise that these pills would do him any good during.</p><p>He jabbed through the seal with one of his claws and shook out four of the pills. Might as well get the “max effect” of these things. He swallowed them with a mouthful of water before making his way to the kitchen.</p><p>His water bottle was sitting upside down in the dish rack beside the sink. Turning on the tap, he put his obsidian-scaled hand under the stream to judge the temperature. As it turned icy, he filled the bottle and turned to go fetch his gym bag from his room.</p><p>But when he took a single step in that direction, his water bottle was startled out of his hand by a sudden jolting sensation radiating from his groin and out to the rest of his body. The container clattered loudly and spilled water across the floor as the loose top popped off. But Flyx didn’t have a moment to care about that when the jolt happened again, drawing a loud groan from him.</p><p>His cock started throbbing more wildly than it ever had before. He backed up until he hit the kitchen counter, leaning against it and gripping the edges. Panting, he looked down and watched himself growing hard under his tight workout shorts until his dick was straining against the fabric.</p><p>“I didn’t even touch it,” he thought. “What the hell is going on?”</p><p>The throbbing died down to a reasonable degree, but he was now painfully hard—for some reason. He thought that he left this shit behind in his teens. In any case, he didn’t see himself going down any time soon without rubbing one out and he wanted to get to the gym. No way was he walking into the place with a boner. Nothing to do but jerk off then; call it a warm-up.</p><p>He moved to palm himself, but after a split second of his hand grazing his bulge, the jolt returned and kept hitting him over and over. His hips bucked against his control with each shot to his system. Heat raged under his skin and sweat beaded his brow, rolling down his face. A swelling sensation began in his cock as he humped the air. He was getting harder. No; <em>bigger</em>.</p><p>Without a doubt, Flyx was growing. His dick and balls were expanding in his shorts which were swiftly stretching too tight to remove—he thought about doing so too late. His enlarging member fought the fabric, throbbing powerfully against the thin barrier. It would have broken through at that rate had it all not suddenly stopped.</p><p>Flyx didn’t dare to touch his bulging cock again, worried about setting it off again. It was heavy, nearly enough to start dragging him to the ground if it hadn’t been for his toned thighs. He stood shaking and groaning at the foreign feeling of his over-sized genitals.</p><p>“What…what the actual fuck?” he questioned aloud, breathing heavily.</p><p>He had to figure this out. How far would this go if he didn’t do something about it? What could have possibly caused—?</p><p>
  <em>Wait…duh!</em>
</p><p>His hand flew to his sweaty forehead. Those fucking pills that Flyx had idiotically taken without fully reading the label. They weren’t muscle stimulants; they were those new dick growth pills that he had heard about which swelled you up ridiculously and made you cum rivers. Leave it to Talin, that damn hyper-sexual weirdo, to have bought some to try out. He had to get to the bottle and read what he was in for.</p><p>Walking—more like waddling—to the bathroom proved difficult. It felt like someone had tied weights to Flyx’s balls. On trembling legs, he painstakingly made his way down the hall. He gripped the door frame tightly in his claws as he flicked the bathroom light on.</p><p>The bottle was still out on the counter, sitting innocently as if it wasn’t the cause of his current predicament. Flyx picked it up in shaking hands. He flipped to the instructions and read slowly to take in every word. And there it was in print bold enough to make Flyx feel stupider than he already did: ‘for temporary, extreme penile growth’. At least it was temporary. The dosage he already knew: 1-4 pills only once within 12 hours. Of course, he had taken the highest dose, so this was about to get stupid very quickly.</p><p>Reading further, he found the words ‘effects will reverse upon ejaculation’. There was no way out of this but to cum. Flyx looked down at his bulging endowment. He was already this big and bound to get even bigger.</p><p>“This is gonna make such a fucking mess,” he thought.</p><p>Despite his frustration at the situation, Flyx found himself getting a little curious. Exactly how big would he get? And was he really about to flood this whole room with his cum? His cock began to throb intensely again at the thought. Another wave was coming.</p><p>Feeling bolder, he put a hand on his dick and began stroking over the fabric. The jolts nearly floored him, but he managed to stay up. The growth resumed, stretching his shorts to their limit. The pain of confinement was almost too much, and Flyx gasped in relief as he felt the seams begin to split around his hips and thighs. His massive cock tore free, immediately jutting out into the air.</p><p>As his balls dropped free, the remains of his shorts and underwear dropped too. They fell about his ankles, destroyed beyond repair. But Flyx realized he didn’t care much. Now freed of the painful tightness they had been inflicting on him, things were different. The extreme swelling sensation now felt somehow…good. Really good. Flyx watched himself grow in excitement rather than concern, slightly humping the air again as his arousal heightened.</p><p>It stopped after a few moments. He stood bow-legged around his giant balls, his eyes on his cock bobbing in front of him. The ridges at the base of the tapered head were flared and the red that accented the obsidian along the shaft stood out brighter than ever. The veins were popped, pulsing with his heartbeat. He gripped it curiously, unable to get his whole hand around it, and moaned at its enhanced sensitivity.</p><p>Flyx took off his sweat-soaked shirt and pulled his cock to his chest, resting it between his glistening pecs. The head reached a couple of inches under his chin. He extended his long, pointed tongue and laved it over his glans to taste himself for the first time in his life. He would be lying if he said he didn’t love it. He dipped into his slit, flooding his taste buds with the flavor of his precum. The action brought on the next wave.</p><p>He put both hands around his cock and began pumping furiously, rolling his tongue over every part it could reach. His fingers could touch initially, but his swelling member quickly thickened, pushing them apart. The shaft extended past the top of his head before the growth paused yet again.</p><p>Breathing heavily, Flyx turned his head to look in the mirror and saw his own aroused, sweaty face. He held his ludicrous cock which stood tall and thick as his torso beside him. He watched his own eyes widen when a realization dawned on him.</p><p>Through that whole wave, he thought he had been hearing his pulse pounding in his ears. But the sound was external, echoing off the bathroom tiles and reverberating in the room. That was his cock; it was so big that he could <em>hear it</em> throbbing.</p><p>
  <em>Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump.</em>
</p><p>He wrapped his muscular arms around his dick and hugged it to his chest, surprised to be so ridiculously aroused by the sound of it. The noise sped up as he placed his ear against his engorged rod to amplify it.</p><p>“My cock is beating,” he thought, his mind racing. “My cock is fucking beating like a damn heart. It’s so hot. Why is this so hot?”</p><p> Flyx’s hands were pressed onto the veins, feeling his steadily increasing pulse raging through them in time with the loud thumps in his ear. He moaned as his cock throbbed against him as another wave took hold.</p><p>His balls swelled to touch the floor and he finally let himself drop. The pain of his knees crashing on the tiles was distant, overtaken by pleasure. His heavy cock fell audibly as he released it. On all fours, he hovered over it, watching as it continued to expand and beat.</p><p>
  <em>Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump.</em>
</p><p>Flyx hadn’t been sure about this at first—maybe even a little concerned. But now, as it all unfolded, he couldn’t get enough. His cock and balls swelling to a monstrous size felt good. So. Fucking. Good. He was fully aware of his desperate, loud moans and the fact that he was drooling all over himself around his stuck-out tongue. He knew Talin could come home at any moment and see him like this. But he couldn’t care less.</p><p>“Yeah…more…grow bigger…bigger…more!” he chanted.</p><p>His cock grew thick enough to nudge against his chest and then stopped. The head was propped up against the side of the tub, aimed to fill it. His bean bag chair-sized balls sloshed and groaned, nearly bursting with cum.</p><p>The mess was now the last thing on Flyx’s mind. He wanted to fill the room with his hot, sticky cum. Maybe even lay in a full tub of the stuff once it was over. Just the thought of what a scent that would be brought a low, aroused growl to his throat. His asshole even started the twitch and clench, wanting something as his excitement mounted. It was rare for him, but desire throbbed deep in his hole which demanded a wide stretch around something thick.</p><p>He remembered the lotion on the counter and maneuvered his scaly, prehensile tail—perfect for fucking himself on—up to grab it. Pumping a generous amount in his hand, he tossed the bottle aside and slathered the appendage. He guided his lubed tail back to his ass, pressing the tip into his winking hole. The ring of muscle grabbed on immediately. Almost like it was sucking him in. As he worked himself open, he felt another wave coming on. The beating—which had calmed but not dissipated—grew loud again, thundering in the room.</p><p>
  <em>Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump.</em>
</p><p>His cock grew to the point of lifting him off the floor about an inch until he was laying on top of it. He moaned, pushing his tail in as far as it would go. His insides were hot and twitching around him. He started thrusting in, assaulting his hyper-sensitive prostate.</p><p>“F-fuck!” he shouted. “Fu-a-ah! FUCK!”</p><p>Flyx brought his hands to either side of his dick, desperately rubbing his hands up and down. His tongue lolled from his mouth to lave mindlessly over the pulsing flesh. The taste and scent of himself filled his senses. Saliva dripped from his mouth and rolled over the sides of his cock.</p><p>He fucked himself hard and fast with his tail. It was so far inside him that he could feel his abdomen bulging and shifting with it, stimulating where it was pressed hard against his swelling dick.</p><p>“Oh, god,” he whined, slurred around his extended tongue. “Ah—so good…d-deep…fuck me!”</p><p>The growing stopped, but his cock’s fervid throbbing did not. The swollen flesh grew warmer and darker, the tip leaking profusely. His huge balls pulled in closer, beginning a steadily building pulse of their own. He was going to cum. Frantically, he rubbed his hands faster and drove his tail relentlessly into his ass.</p><p>“Yeah! Come on!” he urged. “Cum; you stupid, giant, sexy prick. Gonna fucking drown this place, aren’t you? Yeah…fuck! Fuck! Cum!”</p><p>The throbbing became frenzied and Flyx’s whole body bounced with it. Things in the medicine cabinet were being shaken around from the force of it. Bottles on the counter fell and crashed into the sink. The pace of the beating grew to match as his orgasm poised itself to strike. It was so loud that anyone walking by the house might be able to hear it pounding from within.</p><p>
  <em>Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, bump, bump, bump, bumpbumpbumpbump—</em>
</p><p>Flyx practically screamed as he came. A torrent of cum wrenched its way out of his dick slit and hit hard against the bathroom wall. It flowed down into the tub as his monster of a cock kept shooting over and over like a damn hose. He fucked himself through it, his hips humping down instinctively against his unloading junk.</p><p>For nearly a minute straight, Flyx didn’t stop cumming. Eye-rolling pleasure surged through every cell of his body. His thick cum quickly filled the tub and overflowed. The hot fluid spilled everywhere, running over his hands and back past his knees. He moaned loudly, uncaring as his ass clenched around his tail.</p><p>His balls shrank as they unleashed the built-up cum, pumping out everything they had through his also shrinking cock. At the end of it, Flyx was left kneeling on his hands and knees in a huge puddle of his release. His now regular sized dick pulsed a few times, spurting the last streams into the mess before beginning to go soft.</p><p>Flyx collapsed. He lay trembling and whimpering, getting covered his own excessive, musky-smelling spunk. Groaning, he slid his tail out of his hole and felt it gape in its wake. It was then that he heard the distinct voice of his roommate.</p><p>“The <em>fuck</em>, dude!?”</p><p>Lifting his head, Flyx looked over his shoulder to see Talin in the doorway. He was standing ankle-deep in Flyx’s cum which had flooded out into the hall. Unsurprisingly, given who he was, he also appeared to have gotten a hard-on from the sight of all the cum and Flyx’s naked ass and junk in the midst of it.</p><p>Flyx raised a shaking arm and pointed at him. “Don’t bring this kind of shit into the house…”</p><p>Talin looked ready for a tirade.</p><p>“Without telling me all about it next time,” Flyx concluded, admittedly curious as to what other…interesting products his roommate might be willing to share his knowledge about. He knew this had unlocked something deep inside him and there was nothing for it but to embrace it. His spent cock twitched, excited at the possibilities as Talin gave him a mischievous, knowing grin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>
  <a href="https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
</p><p>Note: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>